


What Really Happened In New York

by ameliajpond



Category: 50 shades of Framie
Genre: M/M, hmhmmm who knows who knows, it's slightly smutty okay, jamie's having a good time in new york!!!! or maybe not??, so gay it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliajpond/pseuds/ameliajpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, things got a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened In New York

**Author's Note:**

> for teddy, love you. xo

**i.**

his apartment was nicer than jamie expected it to be. but they got right down to it without perfunctory offerings or coffee or further drinks or a tour of the place. they both knew how these things work.

by one a.m the older man had heard, seen and felt jamie come. twice. jamie hated to admit it, but the man was good in bed.

around five a.m, jamie awakened with a start. feeling suddenly very sober again, he slipped out of bed very quietly and headed back to the shabby hotel room he was staying in.

as he washed away the sticky evidence of last night, guilt began to settle in the pit of the boy's stomach when freddie crossed his mind.

 

 

**ii.**

they pretty much fucked everywhere.

mostly, in peter's fifth avenue apartment. they did it in beds (his and his husband's? he wasn't sure) and on sofas and countertops. the shower, obviously, and the bath.

once they did it with his palms pressed against the glass of the giant window, but jamie shut his eyes anyway, blocking out the fabulous view. freddie wouldn't leave his thoughts.

he remembered. and his face in the midst of fucking was almost as good if not better than any skyline, even new york's. the greatest city in the whole world and jamie would rather watch freddie have an orgasm. 

 

 

**iii.**

jamie is young blood.

he is so alive with it and he's alight, he burns. he always craves chaos, licking his pink swollen lips at the sight, his chest flourishing with it. there is so much wildness and so much charisma--he turns heads, he fills the room up.

he is the fucking sun. the general of an army, and the entire world is at his command, tiny little soldiers sticking to the back of his heels.

he makes chaos as he desires, he's a storm. the wreckage he leaves---mesmerizing.

 

**iv.**

they were at a bar uptown, getting fucked up and drunk on life.

jamie had dragged peter down, his eyes practically eating up the streets of the city, gauging what kind of damage he could do today. when they arrived at the unfamiliar pub, the man had sent jamie a questioning look, but the the way jamie smirked almost deviously, his whole skin burning with it, made all of peter's suspicions subside.

whatever happened, it was going to get insane. peter liked insane. peter like jamie. a whole lot. 


End file.
